Nobody hurts Peter's blueberry
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: Kurt has an unpleasant encounter with another student, que peter, night in shining silver pants.


Kurt was on his way to history class and was in a hurry, he was going to be late. Kurt's red jacket was unzipped and his hair a tousled mess, his backpack was slightly unzipped. And his shirt was wrinkled.

"Hey beautiful"

Came a voice which decidedly was not Peter's from somewhere behind the small blue boy, Kurt groaned internally, but carried on walking, faster now.

A second later Kurt felt himself being pulled back by his backpack, an unstoppable force stopping him from taking another step and pulling him back slightly. Unfortunately the hallway was empty, not a soul in sight… no Jean or Scott, no Jubilee, no _Peter_. Absolutely no one who could stand up for Kurt, stand up to this creep.

"Danny I haff to get to class…"

Said Kurt, as the tall built teen lurked over his shoulder. Kurt tried not to hyperventilate, lip quivering with fear.

"Oh no you don't Kurt, I'm pretty sure professor Logan thinks you're his pet or something, you won't get in any trouble if you're just… a little late"

Kurt stood, refusing to face the boy. Truthfully he was too afraid. The decision however was taken away from him when his shoulder was wrenched around and he was slammed against a wall of lockers. Kurt looked up at Danny through his mussed bangs anxiously, worried at what he was going to do.

Danny leaned over him, as he shrunk into the lockers and begun to slide down them slightly.

Kurt was stopped by an arm bracing against his chest.

"You have to understand Kurt, Shitsilver isn't good enough for you. How can he protect you in this world?"

Oh hell no, thought Kurt. First of all he was no damsel in distress needing protection. And Peter never treated him that way. Peter was his world, and Peter was much more dazzling than anyone else Kurt had ever met.

"Danny I don't need protecting, and if I did you would not be the protector, you would be the monster they were protecting me from!"

The tall built teen scowled at that, leaning into Kurt's space, and smirking.

"Oh really?" asked the creep.

Danny started to get closer… and closer… until their lips were almost-

"Hey creepazoid!" shouted a voice from down the corridor. A whirlwind of movement and Danny was torn away from a quivering Kurt. Kurt found himself sliding to the floor in an empty echoing hall, grabbing his bag from the side of him and holding it in front, hugging it like a stuffed toy for comfort. A few seconds later and warm arms were enveloping him.

Peter smiled a pained smile, and tucked his blueberry's head beneath his chin, rocking him gently. "It's ok Kurt, he's gone now" whispered Peter. Heartbroken at what he had seen, and what kurt had to go through, Peter had guessed something had been going on, he just didn't know it was this serious.

A few moments later and Peter had scooped kurt up bridal style and deposited him in a swathe of blankets. A moment later and a warm body was curling up to Kurt as the big spoon, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you Kurt, please tell me if you need my help with creepazoids next time?"

Kurt sighed. "I vill peter, I promise"

There was then a loud groaning noise which seemed to be coming from the attic window.

"Errm...peter?"

"Mmm" hummed the speedster.

"Vhat was that?" asked Kurt.

"Nothing" hummed Peter.

X  
X  
X

Jubilee and Jean were stood in the courtyard, peering up at something. Several of the other students had begun to gather outside.

There was some laughter, and a lot of cheering. A few of the telepaths seemed to be leading the jeering. A tall blonde with huge blue eyes and a sophisticated looking girl with a sleek brown pony tail seemed to be the loudest.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING KURT!" screamed the brown haired teen. A small winged mutant seemed to be throwing rocks, only to be stopped by her friend who was simultaneously blowing the biggest bubble Jubilee had ever seen.

"Is there something we should know?" asked Jubilee.

Jean frowned "all I'm getting is this guy wasn't exactly… kind to kurt."

Jubilee smirked. "Well that explains the duct tape"


End file.
